


Scilence

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, avi is a great friend, magnus thinks a lot, spoilers up to The Suffering Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Magnus doesn’t want to talk and, with Avi, he doesn’t have to.





	Scilence

Avi knew he wasn’t Magnus’s favourite bureau member but, he knew he was in his top five. Considering the void fish was number one, Taako and Merle were in flux between two and three, it left him at four or five and, honestly, that was enough for Avi. He had sparred with Magnus a few times since he returned from Goldcliff as a hero and wagon race champion but, now that more and more people of the bureau were beginning to be fans of the trio, Avi got less one on one time. Avi wasn’t terribly upset with the situation as he wanted the whole base to get to appreciate his friend but he did feel a little special when Magnus would invite him to train one on one. Avi was a pretty good fighter but Magnus was too, both with their own fortés. Magnus was pure power and passion where Avi was more agile and calculated. It made sparring pretty fun to have such stark differences in your opponent.

Magnus and Avi were mostly late night trainers, Avi because it gave him time to think and Magnus because it reduced the chance of running into or over someone. Some nights, they just ran the quad and others, they would work out in the gym. 

Avi offered Magnus his water as he used the other hand to push back his hair from his sweaty face; they had just finished a rather strenuous workout, both of the aching already. Gods knew tomorrow it would hurt to move in the best of ways. Magnus, short hair soaked with his sweat, gratefully take the water skin and drinks, taking a heavy breath once finished and passing it back to Avi. 

“Damn, Magnus, do I need to shoot you down into a lake or something, bud? You could probably drink the whole thing,” Avi teased with a playful shove to his friend's arm. Magnus chuckles and apologizes before they head out and toward the dome the mess hall was in to get more water. Magnus often would joke about just dunking his head into the fountain on their way but never follow through but both would get a good laugh out of it.

“One of these days, Avi,” he would start, always with a smile as they breach the doors into the quad, “one of these days, I’m gonna dunk my head into that fountain and you won’t be able to stop me.” Avi would always laugh and often would lightly shove Magnus, telling him “fat chance” before they would race to the mess hall. 

“Magnus,” Avi began after a refreshing drink of water, the two of them sitting across from one another at an otherwise unoccupied table in a sparsely populated mess hall “i’m real glad you joined the Bureau. Real glad we’re buds.” Magnus smiled a little, somewhat surprised at the sentiment.

“I’m glad we’re buds too, Avi.. you doing alright?” Magnus replied with an awkward smile, brows furrowed in concern, unmatching the curve of his lip. Avi nodded and was silent for some time as he considered what to say and whether he should even say it.

“We’re helping the planet… but we don’t really get to… be apart of it. Recently, i’ve been.. i dunno,” Avi shrugged, having looked away from his friend once he started talking. “I’m homesick, i guess. It feels weird to be up here all the time.” Magnus nodded as he listened, sortof understanding.

“Do you have family planetside?” 

Avi considered this before shrugging “Yeah, in Brandybuck. Not too many, though. We aren’t very close with my great aunts and uncles.” He answers, not particularly upset as it had just been that way since he was a child. “What about you?”

The question brought pain to Magnus’s face, even if just for a moment, but long enough that Avi noticed before it was once again hidden. “Not anymore. My whole family lives on the moon with me.” He takes a drink and looks away. Avi smiled a little.

“I’m glad the three of you have each other.”

“Me too. Good guys, Taako and Merle.” Magnus nods, hands rubbing together. His index, middle, and thumb rotated a plain band around one of his fingers absentmindedly, his gaze still off.

“I don’t mean to pry. If you’re uncomfortable just say so but.. who were they?” Avi inquired after some time. Magnus looks to Avi, surprise on his face.

“Sorry?”

“Them,” Avi says, pointing to the ring. Magnus’s gaze follows the trajectory and he stiffens. “You don’t have to answer..”

Magnus maintains a solemn silence as he stares down at the ring in his finger before he takes a heavy breath and shakes his head. “I’m not-” he lets out an exasperated breath, looking off to the side as his shoulders raise. “It’s not a good time,” he finally says, eyes darting to and from Avi. 

“No problem, man. No need to talk.” Avi raises his hands in surrender, dropping the subject quickly. Magnus appreciates Avi’s retreat on the subject and makes it known with a thankful nod before they enjoy a short half hour together in the messhall. They both head to their dorms, feeling the burn from their workout already and hoping hot showers would help. 

Avi was glad Magnus was honest with his discomfort towards the subject of his mystery spouse and Magnus was equally as grateful that he had someone as part of his life that would let him take things at his own pace. 

They hung out a few times before Avi decided to do more than just man the cannons. He worked tirelessly on his research for the Director on the mystery bubble before he was pretty sure he had it figured out. It was nice to see his friend outside of the light of the moonbase. Perhaps hed get to see what adventuring was like for them for once. He ended up manning a cannon planetside too but it was really cool to shoot through a barrier. He was then left to his own devices for just under an hour. 

Weeks after they all returned to the moonbase, Avi was still feeling the excitement of adventure despite not having done as much as he was certain the treasured tres horny boys had. Magnus seemed different, too, not that they were up top. However, where Avi seemed energized and more determined than ever, Magnus seemed tired and like something was bothering him. Their late night workouts seemed to empty of their banter and the small gym they shared felt vast and empty without Magnus’s quips and laughter. Avi didn’t know what to do or how to breach the subject beyond assuring that he would be there if Magnus ever wanted to talk.

And he did, one night. At least, that is what Avi assumed when an exhausted and serious looking Magnus was knocking at his door at one AM, looking a mess. 

“Are you… busy?” Magnus inquired, voice a little hoarse and the bags under his eyes dark with stress. Avi silently invites Magnus in and Magnus moves to sit on the floor against the bed. “I just..” he starts once the door shuts and they'd been quiet for a while “i need to be around a friend.. i don't want to.. i don't want to be alone right now.” He explains, eyes downcast at the floor as he picks at the chipping polish on his nails. Avi sits beside him and offers a flask which Magnus takes with a small laugh. They sit in silence, otherwise, and the company seems to relax Magnus. So much so that, in the morning, Merle comes to find him asleep on the floor and decides against waking him until they were absolutely needed.

“Thanks,” Magnus says, standing in the doorway “for letting me stay over. I.. really needed that.”

Avi smiled in reply, play punching Magnus’s arm. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love magnus burnsides with all my soul but avi makes me happy too and i just really love friendships so much. This is probably crap but i just really have to put the fanfics into the world that i want. 
> 
> Will i ever post the romantic magvi fic i want in the world? Eventually maybe. But tbh im content with magvi platonically because having good friends is so important. 
> 
> It would mean a lot if you’d head on over to my tumblr and reblog my link post!
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> @artsyfartsybro


End file.
